How Could He?
by newdivide
Summary: When Edward supposedly cheats on Bella, what does she do? Set in eclipse, rated T to be safe. Review if you want me to keep writing.
1. Tangled Thoughts

**DISCLAIMER:**I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do not own Twilight (except a copy of the book). This is my first Fan Fic, I hope you like it, review!

**NOTE: **Bella's POV, set in Edward's room. In Eclipse and Tanya's family decides to visit the Cullens.

The glacial wind coming through the open window whipped against my back sending my wet hair flying around and shivers running down my spine.

I turned around; reaching out to shut the window when something in my peripheral vision caught my eye.

There in the distance illuminated by the moonlight Edward's bronze head and Tanya's strawberry blonde was locked together; their lips touching.

With a gasp I turned around and ran to the massive bed; wrapping the blankets around me with tears streaming down my face.

What was going on? What was happening? How could he do this? I thought he loved me… I knew I wasn't good enough.

Tangled thought swirled in my head leaving me dizzy at the memory of Edward and Tanya together.

Suddenly I heard the door creak open, I dried the tears quickly and turned my face to the blankets so he couldn't see it.

"Bella? What are you doing with the window? Aren't you cold?" He asked,

Why was he talking to me like he cared? Why wasn't he breaking up with me already? Or was he waiting for the morning? So I said nothing.

"Bella?", he repeated softly.


	2. Today Is The Day

**DISCLAIMER:**I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do not own Twilight (except a copy of the book). This is my first Fan Fic, I hope you like it, review! [Also thank to everyone who did review!xx]

**NOTE: **Bella's POV, set in Eclipse [in Edward's room for this chapter] and Tanya's family decides to visit the Cullens.

I feigned sleep for a while; he knew I wasn't asleep but he knew me well enough to know that I didn't want to talk to him. He sat on the bed watching me I presumed, but if he didn't know what was wrong, I wasn't going to tell him. Only when the sky outside got lighter did I fall into a restless sleep.

When I woke up the room was bathed in foggy lilac light and I could here the light pattering of rain on the roof and windows. When I got up I realized Edward wasn't in his room with me; I was suddenly terrified of what I said last night. So I untangled myself from the covers -with a little -okay a lot of difficulty but I was surprised that I didn't fall out of bed so that was good –you know for me.

I took a long, hot shower and it helped calm down my nerves so I could think about things rationally. So what exactly had I seen? –Maybe it was just a trick of the light –or moonlight should I say. I don't have good eyesight –compared to the Cullen's, I thought.

But I was sure of what I'd seen so I made my decision the next time I saw him if he didn't dump me I would dump him. It would break my heart (and hopefully his too) but it was only right, if he loved Tanya and I got out of the way it would make things easier. And it would make others happy too; like Charlie who's never truly approved of Edward since he left me. Or Jacob who wished nothing more for me to leave Edward and fall in love with him instead.

When I got out of the shower I had no choice but to change into the clothes Alice had left me, what ever it was -a shirt or a dress I couldn't tell (a shirtdress for your information). It was white with light blue stripes and paired with a scarf and dark blue skinny jeans. It was completely unrealistic for Alice to expect me to wear this on a normal day but today I had no other choice.

When I got out of the bathroom Edward was sitting on the edge of the chaise lounge waiting for me.

"Good morning, love" He said silkily.

Love? Love? I thought.

"Hey" I said indifferently.

"What is it that you want for breakfast Bella?" He asked.

"Ummm I'm not actually that hungry, -thanks" I stated, my stomach was already full of butterflies.

"Alright then, is something on your mind? –You were very restless in your sleep last night" he asked.

I stared blankly out into the distance. This is the time to do it Bella –just spit it out, I thought.

"Actually Edward there is something on my mind…".

"Yes" He prompted.

"I think we should break up" There I said it, I was still staring out into the distance but I could feel the shocked look on Edward's face.

"What?"

"I think we should break up I, -I don't think we should be together anymore" I hardly got the words out this time, if he asked again I was going to start crying.

I stole I look in his direction –I could barely look at his face. He had the strangest look on his face for someone who was supposedly in love with Tanya. Had I got this all wrong? No! I was sure what I had seen.

"Bella" He whispered.

"I think I should go now," I whispered back.

"No!" he growled, as I turned for the door. He grabbed my arms from behind and spun me around. It hurt –alot.

I closed my eyes tight.

"What did I do? Bella, answer me!" He shouted.

I opened my tear-filled eyes.

"Edward your hurting me" I gasped, for I was referring to the pain on my arms.

He looked shocked and released his iron grasp on my arms. As soon as he did so I looked down at my arms –they were red where his hands had been –they were going to turn into bruises. I started rubbing them –forgetting about the murderous vampire in front of me.

"No –no I didn't hurt you" He stuttered -truly in shock since a long time.

I looked up at him.

"I am so sorry" he whispered sorrowfully.

"I am too" I said, and I walked out of his room, his house, his life.


	3. Tears

**DISCLAIMER: **I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do not own Twilight (except a copy of the book). Thank you to everyone who reviewed, if you have any ideas on what should happen next let me know. Also please forgive my appaling grammar mistakes! This is my first Fan Fic, I hope you like it, review!

**NOTE: **Set in Eclipse.

**

* * *

**

**Edward's POV:**

"Edward! Edward! It's Bella she's gone!" Alice shouted, "Open the door or I'm going to break through the wall! NOW!"

"EDWARD!" She screamed.

I was in shock; my thoughts were barely coherent as I made my way to the source of the noise.

I opened the door.

"What is it Alice?" I asked, to be honest I couldn't care less what she had to say. Bella, my Bella was gone.

Alice caught sight of my face and threw herself at me, tearlessly sobbing on my shoulder.

"Oh Edward, What happened?" She moaned.

The shock was wearing off now and I woke from my daze with vengeance. As I searched through my sister's mind I heard and saw what was going through her mind. Alice had seen Bella rush out of the house and my life, her future disappearing forever.

**Bella's POV:**

As I drove through the rain with my face and clothes soaked with my tears I knew I couldn't go back home.

So I decided to go to the Place where I knew someone would be there for me, someone who was my personal sun, someone Edward had forbidden me to go see. Jacob.

**Jacob's POV:**

I was standing outside my little old house with the rain pouring down when the familiar roar of Bella's truck stops by. As Bella got out of the truck I thought I was going back in time –déjà vu I think they call it. Back to the memory when Bella first stopped by after Edward had broken her heart. Not again I thought. Please God not again.

"Jacob, Its good to see you" Bella whispered

Suddenly I was angry. What was she doing here? Was I her back plan if something goes wrong? She broke my heart, went back to the leech, and hasn't even spoken to me since she left to rescue her _beloved_ _bloodsucker._

Obviously the malice in my thoughts had shown on my face because she flinched and took a step back.

"I'm s-sorry I sh-shouldn't have came, I j-just thought…" her voice was no more than a whimper and trailed off as she turned around and headed back to her truck.

What are you doing Jacob! This is the first time she's been to see you in weeks if not months and your turning her away? I asked myself.

"No! -Bella don't go," I shouted, as I caught her. Then I noticed the dark red color of developing bruises in the shape of handprints on her arms. I gasped "What did he do to you?"

"I –I broke up with him" she murmured, looking down.

"I'm here" I said, and held her tight.


	4. Edward&Tanya? preface for next chapter

Hey sorry everyone for about a year and a bit of not writing. I kinda lost my password:( eeekk && I sort of fell out of love with Twilight. However now im back;; this is just a little preview if you still want me to continue writing. Okay so thats pretty much it. xoxox thanks for all your reviews btw.

Edwards POV:

_Flash back_

_I was walking through the glorious dark forest with the pale moon shining though the gaps in the trees when I caught her scent. Tanya._

_What could she want now? Her past thoughts swirled around in my mind; she liked me, more than liked me. _

_Yet she had feelings for almost every man, vampire or not, that fitted her criteria; Tall and mysterious._

_I was just a long love to her; the one that never gave into her alluring ways. _

_Maybe that's because I'm the only one who can read her thoughts... but enough of that. I'm with Bella. _

_Bella._


	5. Tanya Tells Him

Flashback

Tanya's POV

"Edward" I called, and I couldn't help noticing how my voice, like bells chiming, wrapped around the trees in the dark forest outside the Cullen's beautiful home.

"Yes…Tanya" His voice called back, Then suddenly Edward was there, in front of me, _man… he was fast... faster than any vampire I've ever met. Even Kate._

"Edward-" I started. Edward smiled "Yes, you have already said that"

"Sorry, yes," I continue "Anyway I... Oh just read my mind, its so much easier"

"Yes but your not thinking of the thing you want me to know, you know I'm not like Aro I can't simply touch you and read every thought" Edward replied; he tilted his head to one side with that crooked grin of his, almost as if he was questioning my very being.

"I'm sorry I've put you through so many uncomfortable and awkward situations with my very presence but uhhh I wanted to say that…" I trailed off, as he gestured forward "Walk with me? " He questioned "It will make things easier for you" He added.

"Yes, sure" I replied with a smile.

We stepped through the muddy forest with supreme accuracy, and not a sign was left that we'd ever been there.

"Right. Lets see... hmm oh well"

'Tanya, get on with it, I know your pretending to forget" Edward said jokingly.

"Sorry! Okay this is hard for me, you make me nervous and I don't know why, I've never felt like this before" I looked down.

"I really like you Edward. This time it's more than a game for me. We would be so good together; you wouldn't even have to try. With Bella you have to think of every move, every action, every, step, your going to take. With me it wouldn't be like that, it would be blissful, and carefree. But I'm not asking you to forget Bella. I'm asking you to give me a try." I finished with an unnecessary deep breath.

It was quiet for a while then, a long time for vampires, with every third of a second passing like a third of an hour. My head was down, my eyes closed. I didn't even think.

But suddenly I felt his index and third finger under my chin. He lifted my head up gently. And slowly, oh so slowly he bent face toward mine, and kissed me.


End file.
